


The Flower Mares

by YandereFangirl20xx



Category: MLP - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Other relationships - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereFangirl20xx/pseuds/YandereFangirl20xx
Summary: The adventures of MLP background characters Daisy, Lily, and Rose.





	

The Flower Mares Have Arrived!

It was a peaceful day in Ponyville. Lyra and Bob Bon were having lunch together. Pipsqueak and some of his classmates were playing pirates. And Spoiled Rich was shopping for new clothes with her daughter, Diamond Tiara. 

Yes...it was a peaceful, non-eventful day in Ponyville. Until a certain trio of mares came into town.

The three mares had Flower cutie marks. One was a daisy, one was a lily, and the other was a rose. 

The three mares were spotted by a hyper, pink pony.

Pinkie Pie: Oh my gosh!! Three new ponies in Ponyville!! I'm so excited!! We usually have one new pony come here! But now we have three!! I'm Pinkie Pie, what's you're name?

Lily: Aaahhh!!! Talking cotton candy!!! 'Faint'

Pinkie Pie: 'Confused'

Rose: Ugh! Lily, she is not cotton candy. She's just really pink and fluffy.

Lily: 'still passed out'

Daisy: She's out cold.

Rose: 'sigh' I'll carry her. 

Pinkie: Um...is she ok?

Daisy: Don't worry. This is normal. I'm Daisy by the way. The passed out one is Lily. And the one carrying her is Rose.

Pinkie: Ooh. Nice to meet you. Are you sisters or something?

Rose: Actually, we're first cousins. 

Daisy: We just moved here from Rainbow Falls. 

Pinkie: Oh wow! I'm so happy that you three are here! And your in luck. Because I'm throwing you three a 'Welcome to Ponyville Party'!

Lily: (Wakes up) A a party?! Just for us?!

Pinkie: Well of course. I throw a party for everpony. Just come to Sugar Cube Corner tonight, and we'll throw a party!

The Flower Mares: We're there!


End file.
